


Midnight Passion

by Goombario



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Bestiality, Doggy Style, Knotting, Large Breasts, Missionary Position, Multi, Oral Sex, Pokephilia, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goombario/pseuds/Goombario
Summary: Mallow has a crush on her island kahuna, Olivia. When she finally makes a move, she learns Olivia's biggest secret. It just so happens to involve Olivia's Midnight Form Lycanroc and a special kind of love.
Relationships: Lycanroc/Mallow, Lychee | Olivia/Lugarugan | Lycanroc, Lychee | Olivia/Mao | Mallow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Midnight Passion

Mallow wiped the sweat dripping down her face. Her bright, green eyes stared deeply at the woman sitting next to her: Olivia, the kahuna of her home island, Akala. Around them, an empty cooking pot and bowls were sitting on the floor--Mallow had invited Olivia to dinner, but the older woman insisted they eat in her room. Mallow had never visited Olivia's room without others around, so being alone with her was something that made her heart skip a beat.

Olivia grinned, looking at Mallow as she licked her lips. She had spotted Mallow stealing glances at her body in the past--namely her breasts, hips, and ass. Anyone that heard the two converse could tell that Mallow harbored a crush on Olivia, but the kahuna herself was actually quite unaware of it--at least until their dinner this evening. All it took was a drop of food to spill on to Olivia's chest to make Mallow finally gain courage.

"Oh, darn. I spilled it." Olivia had said, looking down at herself. She was grateful that she hadn't spilled it on her bed that the two were sitting on. She looked back up at Mallow, who was staring at her breasts. "Uh, Mallow? Are you okay?"

"I-I'll clean it!" Mallow insisted, and leaned forward with a napkin. Instead of dabbing the stain, Mallow seemed to slip over Olivia's blanket and landed face first into Olivia's bust. Olivia's eyes widened at feeling Mallow's face between her breasts, but Mallow didn't move. Instead of quickly moving away and apologizing frantically, Mallow stayed perfectly still--and let out a quiet moan. Olivia chuckled at the sight, and suddenly everything clicked into place; Mallow's blushing and stammering, her peeks at Olivia's curves, and her eagerness to join her on practically anything she did for the island. It was more than just a girl's admiration for her kahuna.

Mallow was staring at her, her eyes full of lust and her breathing heavy. Mallow's hands slowly reached for Olivia's breasts, groping them through her pink top. Olivia let out a quiet, pleasured sigh from the green-haired girl's touch. Mallow took this as a sign to continue and started to squeeze Olivia's chest, playing with both of her breasts as much as she pleased.

"So big ..." Mallow muttered. "I thought mine were big, but you're so ... amazing!" Mallow said, leaning in to bury her face in Olivia's covered cleavage. "I never wanna leave this spot!"

"Sorry, sweetie, but you're gonna have to." Olivia said, taking a grip of Mallow's green hair and pulling her from her chest. "We can't do as much if we're dressed."

"Y-You mean I get to see you .. n-nake-" Mallow couldn't finish her question before Olivia started to lift her pink top, letting her breasts bounce free. Mallow stared for a moment before seeing Olivia's grin and realizing what the older woman wanted. She nodded frantically as she reached for her suspenders' buttons, unclasping them and tossing the straps over her shoulders and pulling down the front--she wore no kind of top underneath. Mallow's large, tanned breasts were bared to Olivia now, with Olivia smiling as Mallow felt a sensation of embarrassment wash over her. "I k-know they're not as big as yours, but-"

"They're beautiful." Olivia cut Mallow off as she reached forward, cupping Mallow's breasts in her hands. "Your clothes never hid their size well, ya know." Mallow moaned quietly and shivered from Olivia's touch. She could feel her panties become wet as her chest was groped. Olivia looked up at Mallow before leaning in close to the girl's right breast. "I take it that you don't mind?" Before Mallow could so much as blink, Olivia leaned in and took her nipple between her lips. When Olivia began to gently suckle on her nipple, Mallow gripped the blanket underneath her and let out a loud, lust-filled moan as her hips started to buck.

"Oh god!" Mallow moaned. "I'm cumming!"

Olivia quickly pulled away, with some saliva around her lips. She grinned at Mallow, whose face was red with embarrassment.

"I can't believe I came from just having my nipple sucked ..." Mallow muttered. "I'm such a loser ..."

"Of course you're not a loser, honey. You're the best trial captain a kahuna could ask for." Olivia replied, leaning in to kiss Mallow's lips. Mallow gasped in surprise but didn't pull away, pressing her lips against Olivia's as the two held their embrace. Mallow's eyes widened when she felt Olivia's tongue slide past her lips and start to rub against the tip of her own. Mallow closed her eyes and moaned quietly as their tongues danced, feeling Olivia's hands reach out and grab her breasts once more, squeezing them in her hands and groping them as their kiss continued.

Olivia slowly pulled away to breath, watching as the line of saliva connecting their tongues broke. Mallow's face was still red as she looked into Olivia's eyes. Was she really going to do this with her? Was her first time going to be with her beloved kahuna? Olivia had already decided, but Mallow's thoughts were racing at everything that could happen from this moment on. Despite Olivia's choice and Mallow's thinking, neither of them expected Olivia's curious Midnight Form Lycanroc having appeared at the corner of the bed. Mallow tilted her head when she heard the Pokemon approach.

"Lycanroc? What are you doing here?" She asked, looking at the bipedal Pokemon in surprise. "Are you still hungry?" Olivia grinned, licking her lips and giving her Pokemon a wink. Lycanroc grinned, showing his fangs and something Mallow had never seen before--a thick, long, red erection between his legs. Mallow gasped in shock at the sight of it, but Lycanroc didn't seem phased--instead, he started to stroke himself while looking into Olivia's eyes. "I knew Lycanroc was male, but whoa!" Mallow exclaimed, staring at the Pokemon's red meat. "Why is he showing us that, Olivia? Does he need to go find a mate?"

"He has one, Mallow." Olivia said with a smile. "After I got tired of those vibrating Stufful toys, I did something I should've done the whole time. I mated with Lycanroc!" Olivia sounded far too casual and happy for Mallow's tastes. "He's gentle when I need it, rough when he needs it, and it's been our little secret for a long time. Isn't that right, Lycanroc?" Olivia asked as she approached her Pokemon, falling to her knees and grabbing his cock before slowly stroking it. "A Pokemon is a girl's best friend and her best lover!"

"Her lover?!" Mallow asked, almost shouting in surprise. Olivia and Lycanroc looked at her in confusion before grinning at one another. Olivia nodded and pushed down her pink, ass-hugging shorts--she wore no panties, revealing her dripping pussy and plump ass to both Mallow and Lycanroc. Olivia licked her lips as she turned to eye Lycanroc's cock, moving to her hands and knees. "What are you gonna do?" Mallow finally spoke again, watching Olivia with interest. "Don't tell me y-you're gonna ..."

Olivia just smirked, crawling towards Lycanroc and leaning down. Much to Mallow's shock, Olivia took Lycanroc's cock into her mouth, bobbing her head back and forth at a steady, obviously-pleasurable pace; Lycanroc instantly put one of his paws on Olivia's head, guiding her further down his dick. He let out a pleasured howl as Olivia sucked his cock, using one of her hands to reach down and begin to masturbate. Mallow felt a tingling sensation as she watched the show--without thinking, a hand moved down into her suspenders and guided a finger into her aroused pussy.

"Wow ..." Mallow commented as she started to masturbate, watching her beloved kahuna give a wolf Pokemon a blowjob. It was something Mallow would never dream that Olivia would be into, but seeing it right in front of her eyes was incredible.

"If you think this is nice, you haven't seen anything!" Olivia said after pulling away from Lycanroc. A quiet 'pop!' could be heard as the tip of the Pokemon's dick left her lips. "Just watch this." Mallow watched in amazement as Olivia positioned herself on her knees and turned to face Lycanroc, reaching out and giving her own ass a playful slap as if to tease the Pokemon. Lycanroc's fanged grin returned as the wolf approached, reaching out for Olivia's hips with his cock pointing towards her pussy.

Mallow covered her eyes, feeling her face heat up--she wanted to watch so badly, but for some reason seeing Lycanroc actually enter Olivia felt too taboo to see. When Olivia let out a very loud, echoing moan, Mallow's eyes shot open--the sight was incredible.

"That's mama's good boy!" Olivia moaned, feeling her pussy clench around Lycanroc's warm, pulsing cock as it rubbed against her sensitive insides. "Fuck my pussy hard, Lycanroc! Show Mallow that I'm your bitch! Fuck me harder!" Olivia's breasts bounced wildly from the force of her Pokemon's thrusts--her eyes met Mallow's staring, lust-filled expression as the younger girl furiously pumped two fingers into her wet, dripping pussy. "Y-You like what you see, Mallow? Do you like your precious kahuna taking a wolf Pokemon's big, thick, red cock?" Olivia's breathing was heavy and rapid as she felt a shiver run through her body. She was going to cum hard, and Lycanroc was building it up to be fantastic.

"Y-Yeah, I do ..." Mallow replied, gasping in pleasure as she finger-fucked herself while watching Lycanroc's red cock push into Olivia's pussy before pulling back and rapidly repeating. Looking down from that to Olivia's swaying tits made Mallow's pussy wetter. "I ... I wanna do it too, please. I want to join in." Mallow moved from the bed to the floor, sitting on her knees in front of Olivia. She reached out, grabbing Olivia's tits to stop their bounce as she groped them, leaning in to kiss her kahuna deeply on the lips. Olivia moaned into Mallow's mouth as Lycanroc kept up his speed, digging his claws into Olivia's plump ass.

"You didn't ... mmm ... even ask for permission ..." Olivia said when Mallow broke their kiss before pushing her lips back against hers. "Not that I mind, though ... I think he's about to cum!" Olivia moaned again, feeling Mallow roughly squeeze her breasts as Lycanroc's cock slammed into her like a piston. "His cock's gonna make me cum, too! I'm cumming from a Pokemon cock, Mallow! Watch him cum in me, okay?"

"O-Of course I will!" Mallow nodded. The scene in front of her was playing out like the most cliche Pokephilia porn in the world, but Olivia being the star made it perfect all the same. Mallow released her grip on Olivia's tits and crawled across the floor, watching as Lycanroc slammed his hips against Olivia's legs as he fucked his trainer like a slutty Lopunny in heat. "D-Does that feel good, Lycanroc?" Mallow asked, trembling as her voice stammered. Lycanroc turned to her, with his long tongue hanging from his chops as he panted.

"Lycan!" Lycanroc grunted in response before taking one paw from Olivia's ass and reaching for Mallow, rubbing one of her breasts and squeezing it. The feeling of Lycanroc's soft fur rubbing against her sensitive skin caused Mallow to let out a quiet moan as she reached for Lycanroc's paw, pushing it closer against her breast. Lycanroc grinned, showing his sharp fangs as he squeezed the tan-colored orb in his grasp, feeling his claws trail lightly against the skin.

"That feels good, Lycanroc ..." Mallow moaned, smiling at the Pokemon. "Just don't give me too much attention, okay? You still have to cum in your trainer." Lycanroc nodded yet continued groping her all the same as Mallow resumed masturbating, now shoving three fingers into her soaked pussy as the sensation of Lycanroc's claw tips made her tremble. "Come on, Lycanroc! You gotta cum inside Olivia so you can fuck me next! Y-You wanna fuck me, right?"

"Lycan! Roc, roc ... Lyyycanrocccc!" Lycanroc let out a loud growl, followed by an room-filling howl as he pushed his hips against Olivia's body, burying his red, throbbing wolf cock inside of her pussy as deep as he could. As he started to orgasm, Olivia screamed in pleasure--she furiously reached out to grab for something, clinging on to one of her vibrating Stufful plush dolls. She squeezed the little plush for dear life as she rode out her Pokemon's climax, beginning to cum as well from the warm, gushing feeling filling her up.

"I'm cumming, Lycanroc! I'm cumming, baby!" Olivia yelled as her body started to tremble. Her pussy's juices squirted on to Lycanroc's belly fur and his cock, dripping on to the floor as Lycanroc's cum started to leak out of her and pool underneath. When Lycanroc slowly pulled out, Mallow watched as a connecting rope of cum slowly broke between the two of them. "He's ... not done yet!" Olivia panted, smiling as sweat ran down her face. "We always go at least twice!"

"Y-You can do it more than one time? You look exhausted!" Mallow protested, staring at Lycanroc's dick without so much as a gaze at Olivia. "H-How?" She watched as Olivia positioned herself on the floor in a new way, and Lycanroc stared at his trainer with hungry, lust-filled eyes.

"This is his favorite position!" Olivia said with a grin. "It lets me get tight for him, and it drives him crazy! Doesn't it, sweetie?" Olivia winked at Lycanroc. Lycanroc licked his chops in anticipation, watching as Olivia lay on the floor, flat on her stomach with her legs spread slightly apart. Lycanroc approached, taking his erect cock in his paw and lining up in front of his trainer's wet, dripping pussy.

Mallow looked at the two of them from the front. Olivia had a sly grin on her face as she waited for her pussy to become stuffed with her Pokemon's dick. Her breasts were pressed against the floor, hiding her nipples from Mallow's view. Lycanroc pushed forward, causing Olivia to let out a soft moan as she closed her eyes--he must have entered her, Mallow thought. As Lycanroc started to move back and forth, he slammed his paws on the floor at Olivia's sides. His slow pushing was quick to turn into rough, vigorous thrusts as Olivia's body was pushed slightly forward on the floor.

"Harder, Lycanroc! Show Mallow your strength!" Olivia moaned. Lycanroc let out a growl as he started to slam into Olivia's pussy as hard as he could. A line of drool trailed from his mouth as he worked over his trainer - or now, his loyal bitch in heat - something that Mallow couldn't look away from. Her eyes couldn't decide whether to stare at Olivia's slightly-moving breasts against the floor, or the base of Lycanroc's red cock whenever he pulled away from Olivia before pushing inside once again. "Cum inside me again! Fill me up!"

"Lycan! Lycan-roc!" Lycanroc growled. His red eyes started to glow as he slammed his hips against Olivia, holding perfectly still as he started to pump seed into her once again. Olivia's eyes rolled up as her Pokemon started unloading cum into her and caused her to orgasm again, squirting her juices on to the floor as Mallow watched in excitement. Olivia's eyes slowly closed as she continued to cum, feeling her pussy dripping Pokemon cum as Lycanroc's cock stayed buried in her to the hilt.

"It's gonna ... be a little." Olivia said. "He pulled out fast enough the first time, but now ... h-he's knotted me." Her voice trembled as she spoke. Mallow looked confused. Olivia smiled at her. "When a male canine Pokemon finishes inside their mate, they ... well, it would take a little to explain. I don't want to give you an anatomy lesson." Olivia said, squeezing her pussy around Lycanroc's dick to make him howl out in pleasure once more. "He has to make sure that I'm nice and full of his cum before he can pull out this time."

"Would h-he do that to me?" Mallow asked. "I don't wanna be stuck ..."

"Just lay down and have him take you on your back ..." Olivia said through panting as another gush of cum shot into her pussy from Lycanroc's still-throbbing cock. "He can pull out quick enough in that position. He only knots me when he feels really, really good. I told you ... this is his favorite position." Olivia winked at Mallow. Mallow nodded, feeling her excitement turn to nervousness. She wanted to try it, there was no denying that, but seeing how forceful and passionate Lycanroc acted was intimidating. She wasn't sure how much time had actually passed until Lycanroc had pulled his cock free from Olivia's pussy--regardless, it felt like just seconds to Mallow. When he was able to move once again, Lycanroc faced Mallow and had an expectant expression. The green-haired girl took a deep breath, mentally preparing herself.

Mallow stood up, pushing her overalls down her body and stepping out of her shoes, pulling her overalls from her ankles and setting them aside. Olivia eyed Mallow's naked body, licking her lips and giving her a wink and thumbs-up. Mallow smiled nervously--she would normally love the praise, but knowing what was about to happen was taking over that. Mallow placed her thumbs into the sides of her pink panties with a Tsareena-head pattern covering them, slowly pushing them down her legs. Her pussy was wet when it came into view, making Lycanroc stare at Mallow's naked body in anticipation. When Mallow caught the Pokemon's gaze, she started trembling in excitement. As she lay down on the floor, resting on her back, her eyes didn't leave Lycanroc's red stare.

"Get on top of me, Lycanroc." Mallow said, trying to hide any worry in her voice. "B-Be gentle, okay?"

Mallow closed her eyes as she felt the tip of Lycanroc's hot, throbbing dick rub against her wet opening. A drop of saliva dripped from the Pokemon's panting tongue on to her breasts--normally, feeling a Pokemon's spit on her body wouldn't be pleasant, but this was different. This wasn't just affection or accidental; this was Lycanroc's mouth watering from lust. As Lycanroc's dick pushed inside of her, Mallow let out a loud moan. Even after bracing herself for the feeling, experiencing it was uncomparable. Lycanroc's dick was absolutely nothing like her fingers, or even her favorite toy--she felt full from his swelled, throbbing cock. The warmth coming from it sent a chill down her body and the girth of the Pokemon's shaft inside of her rubbed against sensitives spots that she didn't know she had.

"Lycan ..." Lycanroc growled as he started to slowly thrust into Mallow's pussy. He reached for her breasts with his paws, squeezing both of them as he began to increase his pace. Mallow tried to stifle another moan, but her body wouldn't allow it--another pleasured shout of "Lycanroc! Yes!" escaped her lips as she looked over at the bed, seeing Olivia had begun to masturbate. Lycanroc's cum was still dripping from her pussy. The sight of it was intoxicating to Mallow--she wanted to lean up and lick Olivia's pussy clean, to experience the taste of her juices along with Lycanroc's seed.

"Cum in me too, Lycanroc!" Mallow begged, reaching up and grabbing Lycanroc's furry arms. She pulled him closer to her, burying his snout between her breasts. Lycanroc's tongue ran between them, making her sensitive chest tingle from the warm, wet sensation--no matter how sloppy it was. Lycanroc began to thrust into her just as hard as he had Olivia, making Mallow's breasts bounce wildly. Mallow tried to keep her eyes open to see Olivia watching, but the pleasure that Lycanroc's dick was sending through her was becoming too much to bear. The most Mallow could see was a blurry view of Olivia masturbating, holding up one of her breasts to her lips to suckle on her own nipple while shoving two fingers into her pussy--Lycanroc's seed was trickling out, but she didn't seem to care.

Mallow's moaning turned into soft, frantic breathing--the only word she could speak was a quiet mutter of "yes, yes, yes!" with each thrust of Lycanroc's cock inside of her. Mallow's orgasm was going to hit her like the world's most powerful Brick Break move--and Lycanroc's rapid thrusting was making it feel all the more intense. Lycanroc pulled his face away from Mallow's bust and reached out, squeezing her, big, bouncing brown breasts with his paws. Lycanroc was the only Pokemon that Mallow had ever heard of liking breasts, but if she was honest to herself, she wondered if her Steenee wouldn't mind groping her now and again. The taboo of a Pokemon's touch causing her sexual pleasure made her wonder if there was an entire sexual world she had been missing.

"I'm gonna cum!" Mallow shouted. Her eyes opened wide as she reached her climax. Her pussy tightened around Lycanroc's cock, causing him to let out a pleasured howl as he pushed his cock as deep as he could inside of her. When his cum started to fire into her pussy, Mallow felt her body grow hot--her own juices were dripping on to the floor as she rode out her orgasm. The feeling of Lycanroc's hot cum washing over her sensitive inner walls increased the pleasure, making her hips buck and her legs tremble. When Lycanroc's ropes of cum finally stopped filling her, Mallow felt her body grow limp--she lay on the floor, watching as her breasts heaved from her deep breathing.

"Ly ..." Lycanroc muttered. He looked over at Olivia, who gave him a sheepish smile and a shrug. Lycanroc looked back at Mallow with an apologetic look on his face. Mallow blinked, looking confused at the both of them--until she felt something had swelled inside of her. Despite Olivia's assurance that he wouldn't, Lycanroc had knotted Mallow as well. Mallow sighed in both annoyance and a bit of pleasure, laying still as she felt Lycanroc's cum drip out of her pussy.

"How long am I here for?" She asked. Olivia had moved from her spot on the floor, now sitting next to Mallow and leaning over her to place her lips around Mallow's left nipple. She began to gently suckle on it while Mallow ran her fingers through Olivia's dark hair. "I'll take that as 'you don't know.' It didn't take him long last time, so I guess I'll just rest." Olivia pulled away from Mallow's nipple, looking up at her.

"It takes about twenty minutes if you're lucky." Olivia muttered, looking embarrassed. "You kept masturbating and looked like you blacked out a little when you came."

"What?!" Mallow exclaimed. Lycanroc fell on top of her, his tail lazily wagging as his head lay between her breasts. Mallow groaned, shaking her head while stroking Lycanroc's back. "Maybe he'll be done by dinner time ..."

Dinner time came, and dinner time went. Neither girl left Lycanroc's side--or, to be more precise, his front. Olivia and Mallow stayed on their knees, bending down with Lycanroc standing over them. Olivia had taken the lead, showing Mallow exactly how Lycanroc enjoyed having his cock licked, right down to flicking her tongue on the very tip until it throbbed in pleasure.

"I'm so excited that you're with us now!" Olivia gushed as Mallow took her turn, bobbing her head back and forth on Lycanroc's dick. "We can share our secret with you, and have sex slumber parties, and you can help me keep Lycanroc calmed down between trials! Having to sneak off with him was hard, but you can be our cover now!"

"Or ... I could do it for you--mmph!" Mallow had pulled back to talk, but Lycanroc casually pushed her head back down with his paw. Mallow resumed sucking on the Pokemon's dick, looking up at him with eyes of love. Lycanroc grinned--Mallow was just as much his bitch as Olivia now. Olivia giggled at this, stroking Mallow's head as she sucked off her Pokemon.

"It'll be so much fun, Mallow." Olivia said, leaning in to flick her tongue at the underside of Lycanroc's dick. "And it's only just getting started."


End file.
